


Coran's Moustache

by Longpig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Always Coran, Coran's French is impeccable, Crack, Eurovision, Français | French, Gen, coran's moustache, crack vid, ft. Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: It has been his life's work.





	Coran's Moustache

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to Twin Twin.


End file.
